


When You’re in This Deep, You May As Well Jump

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: When all of your friends see something you just can't yet admit...





	When You’re in This Deep, You May As Well Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TehLastUnicron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLastUnicron/gifts).



> Look look not a BINGO fic lol... This is a fast and fluffy [minorly angsty] Hance fic for [tehlastunicron ](https://tehlastunicron.tumblr.com/) whose birthday just passed! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over for me!

#  When You’re in This Deep,   
You May As Well Jump

 

Lance wasn’t sure how many times a day he had to say it, but it was often enough. As usual for a Friday night he was over at Hunks place, his legs draped across his best friend’s lap. They were fighting over the controller for Hunk’s tv, when Pidge walked into the room their eyes rolling.

“Would you two just give up the ghost and kiss already.” 

“Excuse me, Pidge?” Lance shook his head glaring at Pidge.

“C’mon,” Pidge threw themselves down on the floor, a large bowl of popcorn on their lap, “we all know you two are made for each other.”

Lance blinked, not knowing how to respond, in that split second losing the battle to Hunk who whooped at his victory in having the remote.

“Ha Ha!” Hunk chuckled, “I get to choose the movie tonight.”

Lance scoffed, “This is all your fault Pidge!”

“What?”

“Now I hope you are prepared to having to watch something on cooking until you are hungry and realize all you have is a boring bowl of popcorn.”

“Rather watch a cooking show than the two of you making gooey eyes at each other.”

Lance squeaked, “We do not.”

Hunk tapped Lance’s thigh, “Shh, I want to hear this without you two bickering.”

“I am defending our honour here, Hunk,” Lance gasped, “don’t you care?”

Hunk sighed, “There is no point, just ignore them. Ooooh what about this; Chef’s Table, the new season came out and I haven't had a chance to watch it yet.”

Hunk ignored the groan from Lance, knowing even if he complained he would be into the show five minutes in, talking about other ways to spice something or plans for future dishes that they needed to try. Hunk knew his best friend was more bark than actual bite, particularly when it came to him. He also didn’t speak up when Pidge or others made comments. What would Lance think if he knew that it was all true? Since they first met, for years, Hunk had been pining for his best friend with eyes the colour of the ocean. That he watched how Lance would hit on every female out there, how disgusted he might be to find out his friend had a thing for him. There would be no more lounging together and casual touches. While this wasn’t the ideal, Hunk was happy to have at least this as opposed to nothing. 

They watched the show in more or less companionable banter, as Hunk predicted Lance got into it quite quickly when he was proclaiming how Hunk would do it better.

“You really should be on that show, Big Guy,” Lance said, having changed his position to be snuggled against Hunk. 

“Oh?” Hunk asked, trying to keep his voice normal as Lance’s hand dipped into the popcorn bowl that he had on his lap.

“You are more talented than those other guys,” Lance snuggled in closer.

“What are you doing?” Hunk asked, he could feel his heart racing.

“What?” Lance looked up his eyes wide, “I was just feeling cold and you give the best snuggles.”

Pidge made a gagging sound, “Please remember I’m here. Ugh, on that note, I’m gonna go to the bathroom, if you can be less gross when I get back?”

Lance stuck his tongue out at Pidge as they left the room. “What is with them?”

Hunk shrugged, “I mean, they aren’t wrong exactly.”

Lance turned to Hunk going up on his knees, “What? Do you hate this?”

“No, I mean,” Hunk was flushed,  _ shit _ , “I mean it isn’t surprising that people would think that you and I are like  _ that _ .”

“What? Even you?”

“No!” Hunk was stumbling, he was about to lose his friendship he knew it, “I mean I wouldn’t complain, but I know you only like women and I’m definitely no girl.”

Lance pulled away, “Are you saying you like me?”

Hunk groaned covering his face, “You’re disgusted with me. Sorry I’ll just go to my room so you can leave and not feel guilty or whatever--”

Lance snatched Hunk’s hands away from his face, “Woah woah woah, who said you were disgusting?”

“Well, don’t you think so?” Hunk shrugged, “I mean, you only ever hit on girls. It would be understandable.”

“That is true,” Lance said his head cocking tot he side, “but it doesn’t mean that you aren’t someone special to me.”

“Oh god,” Hunk groaned, “I can’t deal with this right now.”

Lance watched as Hunk got up from the sofa and went to his room. He felt conflicted and confused. For how long has his best friend felt that way? Lance was so lost in his own thoughts that he jumped when Pidge reentered the room.

“What the hell happened?” They asked, “Where is Hunk?”

“I, uhh--” Lance pointed towards Hunk’s room.

Pidge scowled, throwing on their jacket, “Fix it. I don’t care what you did, fix it.”

Lance stared after Pidge long after they had already left, the door to Hunk’s apartment slamming with their departure. Lance sat on the sofa, his mind racing.  _ Hunk likes me, but we are both guys. _ It wasn’t as though gay was a new idea, he had been into the outer reaches of space for crying out loud. Lance rubbed his face roughly with his hands. Of all of the emotions he felt, disgust was not one of them. 

Lance made a decision jumping up from his seat, “Hunk, I swear to god I’m gonna make you take responsibility for this.” Lance made his way through the apartment and banged on Hunk’s bedroom door. “Open up this door.”

“No.” Hunk responded from within.

“Hunk,” Lance grumbled, “you will open this damn door otherwise I will knock it down.”

The door opened slowly, revealing Hunk. Lance threw himself into Hunk’s arms. 

“Oofhh!” Hunk stepped back a bit as Lance’s weight was thrown at him in full force, “Lance?”

“You have to take responsibility.” Lance murmured into Hunk’s chest.

“For what?” Hunk could feel his heart racing.

Lance looked up and kissed Hunk on the lips. Hunk felt his whole body stiffen,  _ was this even real? _

Hunk pushed Lance away from him his voice shaking, “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you.” Lance answered as though he were answering what day it was. It was so pure. So  _ Lance. _

“Do you realize?”

Lance wrapped his arms around Hunk’s neck, “Idiot, you know I only do what I want to do. You think I would have stayed and done this if I didn’t think it through somewhat?”

“I don’t know,” Hunk shrugged, “you can be impulsive at times.”

“You’re my best friend,” Lance smiled, “I mean, you know everything about me, and you don’t run away. Hell, you listen to my ideas, even the dumb ones.”

Hunk chuckled, “Sometimes they have a grain of genius. A small grain.”

“Only a small grain?”

Hunk sighed, “So, are we doing this?”

“Doing what?” Lance asked, batting his blue eyes.

“You’re going to make me ask?” Hunk groaned.

“Better believe it,” Lance smirked, “I deserve to be wooed, damnit.”

Hunk sighed again, “Lance McClain, would you do me the honour of dating me?”

Lance hummed, “Will you shower me with lots of cuddles and kisses?”

“Yes.” Hunk flushed.

“And when I become unbearably clingy will you still love me?”

Hunk chuckled, “You already are clingy, what would be different?”

Lance laughed, “Oh no, that was friendship cuddles and cling. Now you will have boyfriend level of snuggles and cling, significantly different.”

Hunk felt like he was on cloud nine, “I am more than ready for that.”

“Then why don’t we pick up where we left off watching that show of yours.”

“What about Pidge?”

“They left a while ago,” Lance shrugged, “I think I’m gonna wait to tell them that we are dating. That way I can enjoy it just being us for a while longer.”

Hunk chuckled. He hesitated, wanting to kiss Lance but uncertain at the same time.

“What is it?”

“I was just wanting to kiss you but…”

Lance cocked his head, “You know, you don't have to ask me everytime. I know I won’t be.”

Hunk smiled softly as he leaned forward and kissed Lance. This time it was soft, becoming deeper with each moment. 

Lance moaned as they parted, “If I knew you could kiss like that I would have hit on you a long time ago.”

Hunk blushed.

“Don’t ever do that with anyone else. Ever.”

Hunk gasped, “As if I could.”

Lance twined his fingers with Hunk’s tugging him gently, “Let's go watch something stupid that we can make out to. Also, so you know I’m totally staying over tonight, and I’m not taking the sofa.”

Hunk groaned, “But you steal all the covers.”

“You had your chance!” Lance shook his head, “I told you, boyfriend levels, not the same as best friend levels.”

Hunk grinned, following after, more than okay with it all. Not that he was going to tell Lance that. Nope. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
